Sentimentos
by DevilTrigger127
Summary: Lucy esta enamorada de Natsu y no sabe si es correspondida. Su inseguridad la obliga a buscar un método para olvidar sus sentimientos hacia el: Salir con otro chico. Pero todo le salio mal al hada.


NOTA: Este es mi primer fanfiction, por favor piedad….La pareja que escogí está conformada por Natsu y Lucy de Fairy Tail. Acepto cualquier crítica constructiva. Es un One-Shot.

Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

**TITULO: **Sentimientos

**AUTOR: **DevilTrigger127

**N° DE PALABRAS: **2,092

Era un hermoso día en Magnolia, un joven de cabellos rosados seguía durmiendo hasta que fue despertado por su compañero alado, Happy.

-Natsu, levántate tenemos que ir al gremio, es tarde.-le dijo el Exceed.

-Está bien Happy.

Luego de asearse y desayunar, ambos compañeros fueron al gremio.

**NATSU POV**

_Hoy lo hare, hoy le diré a Lucy lo que siento por ella._

_Abrí las puertas del gremio y salude a todos como siempre. Más tarde llego Lucy, Happy la saludo y luego se fue a hablar Wendy. Yo me quede viéndola un poco nervioso por lo que tenía planeado en la tarde pero igual fui donde ella._

_-_Hey, Luce, elige una misión para pagar tu renta.-_le dije._

-Natsu, hoy no puedo estaré ocupada, mejor mañana.-_pude notar que se sentía un poco incomoda al hablar conmigo desde hace días, pero no sé por qué._

-Lucy, ¿Te sientes bien?-_le dije._

-Sí, no te preocupes. Tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos más tarde.-_me sonrió falsamente, pero decidí no preguntarle por qué._

_-_Bueno nos vemos Lucy.-_me despedí._

_La sorprenderé más tarde cuando vaya a su casa y me le diré todo lo que siento. Es muy extraño que Juvia este sola siempre se la pasa acosando al cubito de hielo, seguro que se fue a una misión con Erza que tampoco está. Le preguntare a Mira._

-Hola Mira, ¿sabes donde fueron el stripper y Erza?-_le pregunte mientras ella me sonreía._

_-_Se fueron a una misión muy temprano, dijeron que volverían rápido.-_me respondió._

-Está bien, entonces tendré que volver más tarde, gracias Mira.-_le dije mientras corría a decirle a Happy para ir al lago a pasar la tarde pescando. Obviamente el acepto._

_El día paso rápido, así que fui a la casa de Lucy decidido a declararme._

**FIN NATSU POV**

**LUCY POV**

_Al llegar a mi casa, me puse a pensar que tal vez salir con alguien se una buena manera de olvidar mis sentimientos hacia Natsu. Me siento culpable de no contarle él o a los demás que salgo con Sting, pero creo que es mejor que nadie lo sepa. Hoy yo tenía que alistarme para ir a verlo en el parque de árboles sakura._

-Luce, tengo algo que decirte.-_escuché detrás de mí. Automáticamente salte de la impresión, ya sabía quién era el único idiota que me asustaría así._

-Natsu, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres por la ventana, idiota.-_le dije mientras lo golpeaba._

-Luce, eso no importa ahora, vengo a decirte algo muy importante.-_lo note nervioso y con un suave carmín en las mejillas.-_Veras Lucy, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos por primero vez y yo no he podido evitar desarrollar sentimientos hacia ti.-_me sorprendió que lo dijera completamente sonrojado. ¿Sentimientos? ¿Es una declaración de amor?_

-Natsu… para mi tú también eres una persona muy importante en mi vida, somos los mejores amigos, ¿no?-_le dije tranquilamente, eso tenía que ser amistad._

-No Lucy, yo-y-o… te...-_tartamudeaba sonrojado y nervioso-_Lucy Heartfillia, yo estoy enamorado de ti.-_algo en mi interior se puso a saltar de alegría y yo le iba a responder lo mismo pero él me interrumpió._

-Natsu, yo tam-

-Lucy, no tienes que responderme ahora, mañana en el gremio espero tu respuesta, nos vemos.-_dijo mientras saltaba por la ventana._

_Cuando se fue no pude evitar llorar y saltar de alegría. Me di un baño caliente, cene y me dormí temprano. La declaración de Natsu me hizo olvidar a que deje plantado a Sting, pero no me importo mucho. Tendría que aclarar las cosas mañana._

**FIN LUCY POV**

**NORMAL POV**

Al día siguiente ambos magos, Natsu y Lucy, se levantaron con alegría. El primero porque sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima, y la segunda porque por fin sería feliz con la persona que ama.

Lo que no sabían ambos magos es que un Dragon Eslayer rubio se dirigía a Fairy Tail para sorprender a cierta maga de espíritus celestiales.

Cuando Natsu llego al gremio saludo a todos con una sonrisa inmensa y no se dio cuenta que Sting estaba sentado en una de las mesas del gremio esperando a la misma persona que él. Luego de saludar a todos se dirigió donde una bella mujer con una armadura y cabellos escarlata, y un joven semidesnudo de pelo negro, Erza y Gray. Les conto detalladamente todo lo sucedido con Lucy y cómo fue su declaración de amor.

-Así se hace, cerebro de carbón. Por fin te diste cuenta de lo que sentías.-dijo el alquimista de hielo.

-Bien hecho Natsu estoy orgullosa de ti.-dijo la peli-escarlata mientras abrazaba (golpeaba) al DS de fuego contra su armadura.

-¿Cómo que por fin cubo de hielo? ¿Ustedes ya lo sabían?-pregunto el peli rosa.

-Todos en el gremio, excepto tú y Lucy, los saben-respondieron al unísono Erza y Gray.

-¡¿Qué?!-grito él.

-Natsu, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- dijo un pequeña peli azul.

-Claro.-contesto el peli rosa.

-¿Qué pasa Levi?-pregunto el DS.

-Natsu no pude evitar oír lo que le decías a Erza y Gray.-ambos magos prestaron atención al escuchar sus nombres.-Lu-chan me contó que ella estaba saliendo con Sting desde hace dos semanas. –agrego la peli azul.

-Levi eso es imposible, Lucy no jugaría con los sentimientos de nadie-dijo Erza.

-Erza tiene razón, Lucy no es esa clase de persona.-dijo el ice maker.

-…-Natsu permanecía callado escuchando como sus tres amigos buscaban un explicación lógica a su problema. No pudo evitar pensar que Lucy sí estaba jugando con sus sentimientos y sintió mucha tristeza ante esto.

Pasaron unos minutos, las puertas del gremio se abrieron dejando ver a una hermosa y exuberante rubia.

-Hola chicos-dijo ella

-¡HOLA LUCY!-respondieron en coro los del gremio.

La rubia busco rápidamente una cabeza rosa entre todas las personas. Al encontrarla se dirigió hacia la mesa donde estaba el dueño de ese extravagante color de pelo.

-Nat-iba a llamarlo pero fue interrumpida por los labios de Sting.

-Hola Lucy, vine a verte. Me preocupo que no hayas ido a nuestra cita ayer.-dijo el rubio.

**NATSU POV**

_Vi a Lucy entrar por las puertas del gremio y dirigirse a mí. Su sonrisa me hacía creer que no me iba a rechazar… pero luego __**eso**__ paso. Vi como Sting, que no sé de dónde salió, le dio un beso. Me levante y salí corriendo del gremio. No me di cuenta que Happy me siguió._

_Cruce el bosque y llegue a mi casa, entre y me eche a mi cama. No supe exactamente cuándo empecé a llorar pero sentía un dolor agudo y punzante dentro de mí. No era físico, no era mi piel… era mi corazón.__** Ella**__ lo rompió. __**Ella **__jugo con mis sentimientos.__** Ella **__me ilusiono. Todo esto que siento es __**su**__ culpa .Todo es culpa de __**Lucy**__._

-Natsu… debe haber una explicación-_trataba de consolarme Happy._

-Happy me duele mucho. Siento que algo se ha roto en mi interior._- le respondí a mi amigo._

-Natsu…-_sentí como me abrazaba con sus pequeñas patitas._

_Soy un idiota. Cómo no me di cuenta antes, cómo ella se va a enamorar de mí. Solo soy un iluso que creyó en los que me decían los demás. No puedo parar de llorar. ¡Maldición!_

**FIN NATSU POV**

**NORMAL POV**

Todos quedaron atónitos al presenciar como el gran Salamander, el mago que derroto a Zero, Hades y otros magos mucho más fuertes que él, salía corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos. Hubo un silencio incomodo acompañado de un par de miradas furiosas dirigidas hacia la maga de espíritus celestiales.

-Él no se merecía esto.-decía una peli-escarlata furiosa-Esto es tu culpa.

Lucy solo la veía de una manera indiferente, ella no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Por su mente solo pasaba la imagen de Natsu llorando.

-Lucy…-decía Gray-yo creo que con un NO era suficiente. No había necesidad de esto.

**LUCY POV**

_Natsu…_

_Perdóname. Yo solucionare esto._

-Sting…tú y yo no somos nada. Yo salía contigo porque quería enterrar mis sentimientos hacia Natsu. Lo siento.-_le dije esto con toda la delicadeza posible._

-Eso significa que solo me estabas usando ¿Verdad?-_asentí con tristeza-…O sea que… ¿no habrá sexo?-lo sabía. Al escucharlo lo abofeteé lo más fuerte que pude y salí corriendo a buscar a Natsu._

_Corrí lo más rápido que pude a través del bosque. Al llegar a la puerta y pare en seco. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse porque desde afuera escuchaba los llantos de Natsu._

_Abrí la puerta lentamente, entre y me dirigí a su habitación sin hacer ruido alguno. Pude ver a Happy a su lado que también lloraba._

-Natsu…-_lo llame. Él volteo y me miro incrédulo. Pude ver como su mirada mostraba tristeza y odio hacia mí._

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Vienes a burlarte de cómo estoy?-_no lo podía creer, yo lo había dañado profundamente.-_ Búrlate. Ya no me importa que pienses de mí. Ya sé qué clase de persona eres…Jugaste con mis sentimientos Lucy, eso no se hace.-_finalizo._

-¿Terminaste?-_le dije._

-No, pero no te lo puedo decir porque eres una mujer. Igneel me enseño que debo respetarlas.

-Natsu, yo te amo. Solo fue un malentendido. Yo acepte salir con Sting porque creí que de esa forma yo podría olvidar mis sentimientos hacia ti. Sé que fue un error, fue mi error.-_su mirada fue de incredulidad. Lo único que atine a hacer fue a lanzarme hacia él y besarlo. Él me correspondió más que gustoso._

-Natsu…Te amo-_le dije-_perdóname. Hazme tuya por favor.-_yo lo sabía, él iba a ser el primero y el ultimo._

**FIN LUCY POV**

**NATSU POV**

_No podía creerlo. Lucy me estaba besando. Tuvimos que separarnos por el oxígeno._

-Lucy…gracias por todo lo que me hace sentir. No me importa lo que hayas hecho. Yo quiero que seas mi futuro. Quiero que seas la madre mis hijos. Quiero que tengamos una familia. Yo te amo y quiero que te cases conmigo.

_Ella estalló en llanto. Lo primero que hice fue deprimirme, si ella lloraba significaba que todo lo que le dije no le agrado._

-Lucy no llores, no importa si no quieres tener un futuro jun-_me interrumpió con un apasionado beso que me hizo olvidar lo ocurrido hace un momento._

-Acepto.-_me respondió. Yo la mire confundido. No sabía a qué se refería.-_Acepto, si quiero ser tu esposa, quiero tener una familia contigo. Te amo.

_No tuve mejor manera de demostrarle mi felicidad que besándola. Poco a poco la ropa nos comenzó a estorbar e hicimos algo que no planeábamos._

**FIN NATSU POV**

**NORMAL POV**

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a entrar por la ventana de la casa de Natsu, despertando a Lucy.

-Natsu-lo llamo-despierta, es tarde y tenemos que ir al gremio.

-Lucy, mi olor está dentro y fuera de ti. Ahora solo eres mía

-Pervertido-contesto la rubia sonrojada.

-¿Te duele?-le pregunto el caza dragones.

-¿A qué te refieres?-respondió ella confundida

-Ayer tuvimos nuestra primera vez y en la charla del maestro-dijo esto mientras hacia un gesto de trauma-nos dijeron que a las mujeres les iba a doler ahí abajo.

-Ahora que lo dices di me duele un poco. Pero ya pasara.-le respondió Lucy-Y tú, ¿no sientes nada?

-Me duele todo el cuerpo. Es tu culpa.-Lucy lo miro confundida-Tu decías: Más rápido, más rápido. Además estuvimos haciendo eso hasta el amanecer

-Eres un pervertido.-le decía Lucy mientras lo golpeaba.

-Pero te encanta que lo sea-dijo Natsu sonriendo pícaramente.

-Idiota.-le respondió Lucy para luego darle un beso.-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo, Luce. Así seas bipolar.-dijo riéndose.

En el gremio cierto gato azul contaba con lujo de detalles como fue la noche de sus dos amigos más cercano.

-Mira, tome fotos antes de irme. Son unos pervertidos.-decía Happy mientras le daba las fotos a Mira. En las fotos se podía ver a Lucy encima de Natsu y en diferentes poses.

Minutos más tarde las puertas del gremio se abrieron dejando ver a dos sonrientes magos que iban de la mano.

-Buenos días.-dijeron al unísono

-Chicos, Lucy y yo les tenemos una noticia: Nos vamos a casar.

-Se gussssstan.-enrollaba su lengua Happy.

De este modo, el gremio entero se puso a celebrar. Natsu y Lucy estuvieron muy felices hasta que Mirajane hizo algo inesperado.

-Chicos miren estas fotos.-dijo.

Todos se acercaron. El resultado fue que los hombres se desangraban y la mujeres echaban humo de la cabeza.

-Mira, quiero ver las fotos.-dijo Lucy mientras se las quitaba. Natsu se acercó a ella para verlas y se avergonzaron completamente.

-¡Happy!-grito Lucy-ven aquí estúpido gato.

-¡AYE!- le respondió sacándole la lengua.

Mientras Natsu golpeaba a todos por haber visto la foto de su futra esposa desnuda y a él por supuesto.

Luego de una paliza hicieron una gran fiesta.

**FIN**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
